Leah Claudius
Name:Leah Claudius Race: Half- Elf Age: 25 Bio Leah is the result of a short union between a young noble woman and a male elf. No one supported this union which lead to her father's exile from his village and for Leah to be treated like a dirty secret. Once she turned five years old she was torn away from her mother and taken away to a port town to the east of the mainland. Still her mother cared for her deeply making sure her daughter was well cared for. She used her influence in the family to have Leah placed in the family Villa and had teleportation seal installed in the house so she could visit her often. Her father also got jobs that were close by so he could visit her during his down time and the three were happy for a time. But eventually the head of the Claudius family married off Leah's mother which put a strain on her mother's and father's relationship. This caused her father to disappear out her life suddenly without warning when she was 9. Soon her mother bore children and Leah became the older sister to a young curious girl and a caring kind boy. Yet she was never allowed to see them due to her position in the family. This frustrated Leah to no end and caused her to start leaving the villa without any word of her departure. Through this habit she met plenty of interesting characters that came to the port town. One of which was a wandering male mage who taught her a bit of magic. She then decided to use her new skills to sneak into the main house to meet her younger siblings. When they met she convinced them that she was the daughter of another noble family and told them to feel free to visit her at the port town. She soon be became a source of wisdom for her younger siblings. Years pass and Leah grows up taking a more active role to in Claudia family by seeing to the shipments that take place in town. She is also made to travel along with the ships sometimes for some odd reason. On one of these voyages she meets a man named Sisilia. There meeting wasn't a pleasant one as Sisilia was hired to blow up the ship she was on. Yet Sisilia didn't go through with it as he felt empathy for the half elf, but the ways he displayed it annoyed Leah to no end. She couldn't stand how cryptic and underhanded the man was and was utterly perplexed by him constantly forcing his way into her life. Yet it was due to his involvement that she learned of her grandfather's attempts on her life. She tells her mother about this and her mother has her flee the main land. Sisilia saw this as an opportunity and tried to prophet off of it offering his service as a bodyguard. Leah and her mother rejected his offer and because of this he decided to sell them out to Leah's grandfather. His grandfather tried to quickly thwart there plans but many were loyal to Lady Claudius and Leah causing an internal fight to occur within the Claudius guard. This gave Leah the chance she needed to leave the main land. She is now on a boat headed to zinpangu region to live under a noble her mother has a good relationship with. During her stay in the zinpangu region she stumbled upon an odd sight. It was a calm Wurm slithering about on a school trip. Leah found an interest in the wurm and decided to approach her. Oddly enough the wurm was very guarded but Leah introduced herself nonetheless. She then learned the Wurms name was Jessica Styx. Though Jessica was on guard she was enamored with Leah's looks and requested to draw her. Curious Leah accepted the offer and invited Jessica back to the estate that she was currently living in. Jessica hesitated at first but accepted her offer. The two later meet up that night and Jessica began sketching a portrait of Leah nude. Right after Jessica finished the two enter a conversation and not soon after Jessica found herself lusting after Leah due to being in heat and soon fainted. Leah brought her inside the estate and had her sleep in a spare room. Leah later on came in to check on her when Jessica woke up, that was when Jessica informed Leah that she was in heat. Leah was very understanding of Jessica's situation but this understanding would be her undoing, for this quality of hers made Jessica even more attracted to her causing Jessica to coil around her ask for sex. Leah hesitated at first but believed at the rate things were going Jessica would sexually assault her. Which could lead to Jessica getting in trouble with the owner of the estate. So in order to protect the wurm Jessica decided to sexually satisfy Jessica. The two then left each others company due to Jessica not wanting to get aggressive with her once again, but before she could leave Leah told her not to be a stranger. Not to long after these events during one of Leah's walks the woman stumbles upon an injured Himezuni. The Himezuni told Leah to just ignored her but Leah refused. she gave the himezuni first aid and carried her off to the estate she was currently staying at. There the Himezuni rested for a couple of days. It wasn't long before the Himezuni thanks her to her surprise. Personality Leah is a rather elegant and charming woman or at least tries to be. Due to the way she grew up she can come off as a bit lonely and sad. She tries her best to hide this though.She also has proven to also have a temper like her mother but she has learned how to keep it underwrap, but it does occasionally surface when she is under high stress. Due to her recent experiences she has become suspicious of people motives and she is now far less trusting. Abilities Adept at Lightning magic Master of illusion Magic Natural magical talent Woodland elf blood While she is in heavily wooded area her magical power and proficiency increase exponentially. This is believe to be due to them channeling nature itself into magical energy. Category:Characters